


Зубная щетка

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: О том, чем чреваты ночные звонки бывшим.
Relationships: Hoshino Hidehiko/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Зубная щетка

Сон был на удивление приятным – что-то о мягких облаках, розовых озерах и неимоверной, захватывающей дух свежести, которой в жизни вообще не бывает. И выкатился из него Атсуши так легко и безболезненно, что еще полчаса потом просто лежал, не открывая глаз, и вспоминал, как было хорошо. Теоретически оставалась надежда заснуть снова, если качественно себя убаюкать и отключить сознание, но практически было ясно, что организм не обманешь – живот тянуло. Вот если попробовать встать и дойти до туалета, не открывая глаз, то потом еще есть шанс точно так же рухнуть в постель обратно и доспать.  
Сосредоточенно сопя, он выбрался из-под одеяла и сел, спустив ноги с кровати. И в этот момент окончательно понял, что глаза открыть все-таки придется: под босыми ступнями было что-то не то. Да и постельное белье осязалось непривычно. И запах… невероятно знакомый, хотя у него дома пахло точно не так.  
Мысленно простонав и помолившись каким-то рандомным богам, Атсуши поднял веки и несколько раз моргнул – чересчур светло. У него в спальне были отличные светонепроницаемые шторы, которые он почти никогда не поднимал. Кажется, облака и озера ему сегодня не светят.  
Уже зная, что увидит, Атсуши опустил голову и посмотрел вниз. Ну точно. Без трусов. Опять вляпался. Он задумчиво пошевелил пальцами ног, которые приятно путались в высоком ворсе прикроватного коврика. Нет. Тут он точно никогда не был. Ну как вообще? Они же вчера… Атсуши напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить. Сначала они просто пошли выпить после работы. Под утро почти все разошлись, а ему так не хотелось заканчивать, что он начал звонить всем подряд и звать присоединиться… Ну, что. Даже интересно, кого же он вызвонил вчера в результате. Только бы не Аюми. И не Мияко. И не… А ведь говорили ему: надо удалять номера бывших сразу, а он все отмахивался, потому что если алгоритм записи номера в телефон он еще усвоил, то на удаление его уже не хватило. И вот. Пожалуйста.  
Он воровато оглянулся, стараясь особо не ерзать задницей – чтобы не разбудить хозяйку кровати.  
И едва не свалился на пол. Потому что за его спиной, мирно сопя в подушку, спал Хиде. В смысле – Хиде. Хошино. Весь такой бронзово загорелый и с красивыми мускулами на голых руках, и плечах, и спине. И с художественно уложенной прической, которая не растрепалась даже во сне.  
Интересно.  
Атсуши еще раз, теперь уже более осмысленно, огляделся по сторонам.  
Ну да, здесь он точно никогда не был. Что ему делать в спальне Хиде. В принципе-то. А запах – да. Хвоя и соль, так пахло по всей квартире, где он бывал не раз. Какой-то ароматизатор, что ли. Приятный… Хиде любил такие штуки – всякую ерунду для дома и уюта.  
Атсуши встал и поплелся наугад, примерно представляя, где здесь может располагаться туалет. В общем-то он даже успел испытать облегчение, что жажда выпить в компании не завела его слишком далеко. Хиде, уходивший с пьянки первым, был отличным вариантом, чтобы позвонить ему в конце и позвать обратно – он уже обычно успевал поспать за это время и был готов влиться в процесс с новыми силами. Правда, оставалось неясным, зачем Хиде приволок его к себе домой. И снял трусы.  
Атсуши нахмурился, спуская воду. Оглядел себя повнимательней. Как-то это все было…  
Он подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел на свое отражение, уже подозревая, что увидит. Пара пятен от поцелуев на шее и груди, в одном месте даже были видны отпечатки зубов. И раздражение от щетины вокруг рта. Ну черт тебя дери, Хиде, ты-то практически трезвый был!  
Он включил воду и принялся умываться в надежде, что холодная вода притушит красноту у губ. Потому что если засосы можно спрятать под воротником, то с этим лицом ему ехать на интервью для журнала, и это будет такой геморрой – все эти любопытные взгляды, дурацкие намеки и «Давай лучше сфотографируем тебя в черно-белом формате».  
Он еще раз придирчиво осмотрел себя. Ну, побриться (или и так сойдет?) и… нет, все-таки без тонального крема не обойтись. Ну, Хиде. И что на него нашло?..  
Ровно в этот момент Атсуши вспомнил, что нашло на Хиде, и покачнулся от интенсивности этих воспоминаний. Это он на него нашел. Это он, пьяный и веселый, залез к Хиде на колени прямо в кабаке и полез целоваться. Почему? Почему?.. Слава богу, они сидели в отдельном кабинете, и этого никто не увидел.  
Атсуши плеснул в лицо еще холодненького и сел на крышку унитаза, пытаясь вспомнить подробности. Ладно, он был пьян, ему что-то там причудилось, и он решил, что будет отличной идеей потискаться с одногруппником. Но Хиде-то зачем это все терпел? Ох, позорище. А домой он его зачем притащил? И… вот это все? Атсуши его точно не заставлял себя целовать. Ну, он бы просто физически не смог – Хиде тот еще конь. Да и все остальное… судя по ощущениям, Хиде все-таки оставался достаточно благоразумен или брезглив, так что сидеть сейчас Атсуши мог без дискомфорта. Но то, что они оба кончили (и не слишком тщательно вытерлись), было очевидным. Кстати, помыться бы.  
В полном душевном раздрае Атсуши влез в ванну, включил душ и сел, в прострации глядя перед собой. Не то чтоб у него не случалось таких эпизодов раньше. Но не с Хиде же!  
Вообще Атсуши всегда был уверен, что тот стопроцентно гетеросексуален. Конечно, они не обсуждали подробности личной жизни друг с другом, но у Хиде даже случайно не проскальзывало ни в поведении, но в речи ничего, наводящего на возможность... вот этого. Что сегодня произошло. Кстати, хорошо было бы все-таки вспомнить в подробностях. Потому что память подсовывала только какие-то обрывки, но даже по ним можно было понять, что секс был весьма неплох. И Хиде точно знал, что делал. Уверенно так, чувствовался опыт. Какое, однако, открытие.  
Слегка повеселев и продрогнув под душем, Атсуши вылез из ванны и завернулся в первое попавшееся полотенце – они тут лежали красивыми рулончиками в красивом шкафчике и по цвету сочетались с пластиком стен – зеленоватым с растительным бордюром. Атсуши никогда не видел таких ванных, это какие-то уже дизайнерские изыски. Все-таки Хиде – очень необычный человек. И при этом скрытный. Вот кто бы мог подумать, да?..  
Атсуши уже собирался выйти из ванной, как его взгляд упал на подзеркальную полочку. Что-то с ней было не так, и он добрых полминуты пялился, пока не понял.  
В стакане на полочке стояли две зубных щетки.  
То есть. Хиде с кем-то жил? И несмотря на это приволок сюда Атсуши? И трахался с ним?  
Впрочем, последнее уже не было под вопросом. Но – серьезно? Он же не такой. Вроде. Надо признать, что, как оказалось, Атсуши на самом деле понятия не имел – какой Хиде.  
Он автоматически обшарил взглядом всю ванную – больше на присутствие другого человека не указывало ничего. Но вторая щетка говорила сама за себя. Может быть, его девушка и не живет здесь, но регулярно ночует. Ох. Кажется, Атсуши и правда вляпался.  
Обратно в спальню он пробрался на цыпочках и поспешно принялся собирать с пола разбросанную в порыве страсти одежду. Если придется разговаривать, лучше это делать одетым. Хотя…  
Он посмотрел на Хиде – тот мирно спал. На часы – времени до интервью было в обрез. Если сейчас они начнут выяснять отношения и все такое… Атсуши точно опоздает.  
Со стыдом и одновременно облегчением он быстро оделся, еще раз оглянулся. И вышел.  
Они поговорят как-нибудь потом. Если Хиде захочет. В конце концов, это он изменил своей девушке. Атсуши вот даже был не в курсе ее существования.

На работу на следующий день он шел с тяжелым сердцем.  
Нет ничего хуже, чем гадить там, где ешь, – в этом Атсуши убедился на собственном опыте. Они все, конечно, одна семья, но не в этом же смысле. Древняя, но всегда актуальная истина: даже самые лучшие отношения можно испортить, если сдвинуть их в область секса и романтики. И они с Хиде слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы их секс был просто захватывающим приключением или новым опытом, который можно с удовольствием пережить и на этом успокоиться. Они же видятся почти каждый день! Особенно сейчас, когда идет подготовка к очередному туру…  
Правда, закрыв за собой дверь в студию, Атсуши почти сразу же выкинул из головы все свои переживания, потому что работа превыше всего, а сценография сама себя не напишет. Они до позднего вечера сидели с режиссером, ломая голову, как воплотить в жизнь все, что рисовало Атсуши воображение. Хиде, как и все остальные, пару раз заглядывал, молча наблюдал за процессом и так же незаметно исчезал – у них шла своя работа по подгонке материала в концертный формат, и вокал на этом этапе был не нужен. Но нормальное любопытство оставалось, а у Имаи так еще и свои идеи появились, и вот это было самым сложным, потому что идеи Имаи обычно идут вразрез со всем, что до него успели сделать, и чтобы их увязать в общую канву, приходится хорошо так поскрипеть мозгом.  
После продуктивного дня они все вместе как обычно отправились ужинать, и беспокойство вернулось сразу же, как только они вышли из спасительных стен студии. В идзакае Атсуши предусмотрительно сел подальше от Хиде, чтобы не дай бог не полезть к нему снова (плохие привычки формируются быстро), но получилось так, что теперь они находились ровно друг напротив друга. И после того, как Хиде наконец в упор посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся, Атсуши тяжело вздохнул и решил принять неизбежное. Плоть слаба. Правда, даже в те редкие моменты, когда Атсуши западал на мужчин, ему еще никогда не нравились такие, как Хиде – крупные, мускулистые и пышущие здоровьем. Но все случается в первый раз. А сейчас ему уж очень хотелось довести до второго и распробовать наконец. Желательно трезвым.  
Он почти не пил, и когда слегка заполночь все начали расходиться, вышел из-за стола в числе первых. Хиде, как и ожидалось, тут же вскочил следом.  
– Ко мне? – спросил Атсуши, чтобы не затягивать неловкость.  
– Ага, – лаконично ответил Хиде и опять улыбнулся до ушей. Господи. Что они творят?  
Слава богу, в этот раз Хиде сообразил побриться, а Атсуши успел подготовиться, да и на своей территории чувствовал себя гораздо раскованней даже без убойной дозы алкоголя в крови. И секс… получился. Честно говоря, Атсуши еще ни разу не испытывал такого удовольствия от секса с мужчиной. Хиде был сильным. И внимательным. И каким-то трогательно-ласковым со своими крупными ладонями, широкой выпуклой грудью и твердыми сухими губами. Крупноват, правда, на вкус Атсуши, но размер компенсировался умением держать себя в руках, поэтому ему было просто хорошо.  
– Как все вообще случилось? – спросил Атсуши после, когда они уже почти засыпали, вымотавшись, под утро. – Ну. Вчера.  
– А ты не помнишь? – Хиде улыбнулся. – Ты сказал, что звонил своей бывшей, чтобы покаяться, а попал ко мне, чертов телефон, как им вообще пользоваться. Я сказал, что мне очень жаль, но я могу попытаться заменить тебе бывшую.  
– Кошмар, – Атсуши даже зажмурился от неловкости. – А я?  
– А ты согласился. Но что-то не стал каяться, а сразу предложил… в общем. Заменить так заменить.  
Атсуши понял, что зажмуриться недостаточно, и закрыл лицо руками. Стыдоба-то какая.  
– Извини, – сказал он. – У меня отвратительное чувство юмора.  
– Ничего, – лаконично ответил Хиде и погладил его пониже спины. – Зато все остальное классное.  
Ужасно. Просто кошмар.  
Но приятно, ничего не скажешь.  
Атсуши так и заснул, решив не напирать на выяснение подробностей. Мало ли что там еще могло всплыть, самооценка – штука хрупкая.

Через день все естественным образом повторилось. И еще раз. И опять. В какой-то момент Атсуши начал замечать, что Имаи поглядывает на него с каким-то даже любопытством. А он уже давно не возбуждал любопытства в Имаи.  
– Вы чего, серьезно? – спросил тот наконец, выбрав момент, когда они были одни. Атсуши вздохнул. Если бы он знал, серьезно ли они.  
– Ну, как-то пока так, а там посмотрим, – сказал он. Имаи только хмыкнул, качая головой и улыбаясь. Ну, хоть кого-то происходящее забавляло. Сам Атсуши разрывался между восторгом и самой натуральной влюбленностью с одной стороны и ужасом, паникой и очень дурными предчувствиями с другой. Ужас иногда перевешивал резко и неожиданно, и он мог замереть на середине движения, замолкнуть на середине слова, глядя в глубь себя, где разворачивались бездны. Очень было неловко, особенно при посторонних.  
Но в целом, если пытаться судить объективно, все было хорошо. Секс был чем дальше, тем лучше и разнообразней – на волне влюбленности Атсуши постарался вспомнить все, чему его учили, да и Хиде не отставал и раскрывался, порой, с самых неожиданных сторон. В общении, слава всем богам, ничего не изменилось, они все так же сосредоточенно работали бок о бок, и спалил их, судя по всему, только Имаи со своей особенностью замечать малейшие искажения в привычном окружающем пространстве. После же работы… наверное, это были первые отношения в жизни Атсуши, когда от него ничего не хотели. Вообще. Хиде знал его достаточно, чтобы не требовать хорошего настроения и беззаботного трепа. Ему не был нужен совместный досуг или представительный бойфренд для походов по вечеринкам. В общем, его устраивало просто приехать потрахаться, а потом оставить Атсуши в покое, и это было идеальным, лучшим вариантом. С одной стороны.  
С другой… Атсуши очень четко понимал, что он – связь на стороне. И, возможно, покладистость Хиде объясняется именно этим. Чего-то ему недостает с постоянной партнершей, что он решил позариться на задницу коллеги. Это… немного обижало. Атсуши, конечно, понимал, насколько он не подарок, чтобы претендовать на эксклюзивные отношения, да и сам он вряд ли выдержит, если Хиде внезапно обрушит на него всю свою заботу и внимание. Секса было вполне достаточно, но… Но.  
Даты тура неумолимо приближались, и паника накатывала все чаще. То ли дело было в общей нервозности, которая одолевала Атсуши каждый раз перед концертами, то ли во внутренней бездне наконец назрело и готовилось лопнуть его вечное воспаленное отчаянье. «Все закончится катастрофой», – шептал внутренний голос. – «Ему надоест, и он тебя бросит, а ты слишком привязался, чтобы отпустить. Ты будешь вести себя как идиот и все испортишь, Атсуши. Ты испортишь вообще все, честно». Он ненавидел этот голос. И себя. И свою привычку привязываться к людям крепче, чем они привязаны к нему. И свое нелепое желание, чтобы его обязательно любили, а не просто трахали к обоюдному удовольствию. Но не трогали, не надоедали, не отвлекали, не теребили и вообще никак не побуждали к активности. Просто молча любили и все. Может быть, иногда кормили, разве что.  
Хиде его, кстати, время от времени кормил. Старался не приезжать с пустыми руками: или привозил какую-нибудь готовую еду, или прямо вот брал и сам готовил. Скармливал это все Атсуши, а потом раскладывал его на кровати и вытрахивал до состояния счастливой медузы на раскаленном песке. А потом просто мылся и уезжал. Или оставался, каким-то шестым чувством понимая, что сегодня Атсуши не против. И все – молча. Ну, почти. Какими-то репликами они, конечно, обменивались, но никаких осмысленных разговоров после того, самого первого, больше не вели. Зачем, если и так все ясно?  
Но кое-что было неясно, и это напрягало Атсуши каждый раз, когда он изменял своим привычкам и приезжал к Хиде сам.  
Чертова вторая зубная щетка.  
Она так и стояла в стаканчике. Обычная, белая, с полупрозрачной мягкой щетинкой. Совершенно стандартная и чертовски загадочная. Потому что кроме этой щетки больше ничто в квартире Хиде не намекало на присутствие, хоть и спорадическое, какой-то женщины. А, может, это была не женщина? Может, щетка принадлежала другому мужчине?  
Вот эта мысль вызывала у Атсуши уже гнев, а он очень, просто ужасно не любил злиться. Поэтому в ночь перед первым лайвом он решил остаться у Хиде и прояснить наконец вопрос раз и навсегда. Он чувствовал, что если эта неопределенность затянется еще дольше, он будет слишком психовать, чтобы нормально работать, а рисковать работой он не был готов ни при каком раскладе. Так что, если у Хиде другая женщина, другой мужчина, другой кто угодно, с этим нужно просто смириться и пережить. Прямо сейчас.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Хиде после того, как они закончили в первый раз. – Ты как-то… напрягаешься. Это из-за завтра?  
Атсуши нервно рассмеялся. Хиде его так хорошо знал и был невероятно милым.  
– В том числе. Я… – он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сформулировать. – Я хотел обсудить одну вещь.  
Хиде приподнялся на локте и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
– Давай.  
– Мы уже полтора месяца… – Атсуши запнулся.  
– Встречаемся, – подсказал Хиде. Атсуши с сомнением прикусил губу, но кивнул.  
– И все это время у тебя в ванной стоит вторая зубная щетка. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но…  
– Зубная щетка? – переспросил Хиде. Он выглядел озадаченным.  
– Вряд ли ты хранишь зубную щетку человека, который здесь не бывает, так что я подумал… Это твоя девушка?  
Хиде медленно моргнул и нахмурился.  
– Какая девушка?  
– Я не знаю. Может быть, это не девушка, конечно, и тогда я вообще не понимаю…  
– Это твоя щетка, – перебил его Хиде.  
Атсуши осекся.  
– Моя?  
– Да. Я дал тебе новую щетку в первый раз, когда ты остался ночевать. Ты, конечно, был пьян, но ты ей точно воспользовался, я видел. Вот она и стоит. Ты что, не чистишь зубы, когда у меня ночуешь?  
– Чищу, – пристыжено сказал Атсуши. – Своей. В смысле. Я привожу ее с собой. И увожу.  
Хиде потер лицо и несколько раз глубоко и медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Ну, в общем, ты можешь пользоваться той, что стоит в ванной, – сказал он наконец.  
– Ладно, – ответил Атсуши тихо, подтянув одеяло к подбородку.  
– Нет, ты серьезно?.. Ты все это время думал, что у меня кто-то есть?  
Атсуши накрылся одеялом с головой. Стыдно было неимоверно. Но и приятно так, что не расплакаться бы от полноты чувств. Облегчение растекалось по телу, встряхивая и перемалывая не хуже оргазма. А Хиде обнял его поверх одеяла и поцеловал в макушку.  
– Ты все-таки… – пробормотал он расстроенно. – Ну как так-то, а? Совсем меня за мудака держишь? И вообще. Если ты так думал, то почему все эти полтора месяца со мной спал?  
– Ну, знаешь, – вздохнул Атсуши, вылезая из-под одеяла, где стало слишком душно и жарко. – Не хотел тебя спугнуть. Все-таки… у нас здорово получается. Вот это все. И в целом. Да?  
Он посмотрел на Хиде, тот улыбался.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Здорово.  
Вот и хорошо, подумал Атсуши, притягивая его к себе. Завтра, конечно, он еще поубивается из-за того, что попал в такую дурацкую ситуацию и выглядел полным придурком, но сегодня… Сегодня все было хорошо. Этим стоило пользоваться.


End file.
